This invention relates to a squeeze bulb dropper assembly for containers or bottles having small dosages of liquid to be dispensed.
Generally speaking, the liquid contents of such bottles is a form of medicine which should not be ingested by small children unless given to them by an adult in the proper dosage. However, a child may, with conventional medicine dropper and bottle assemblies, remove the closure from the bottle merely by unscrewing the same and thereby gaining access to the entire contents of the bottle. Generally, such liquid medicines must be capped by closure-dropper assemblies which are both vapor proof and leak proof.
Need to protect young children from the consequences of opening containers containing dangerous chemicals has been increasingly recognized by society in recent years and has been reflected by numerous governmental regulations mandating child-proof containers. While numerous child-proof closures have been developed, the need exists for adapting this technology to medicine dropper assemblies.
Because dropper bottle assemblies such as those used to dispense pharmaceuticals are generally intended to be used only until the bottle is empty and then discarded, the closure must be reusable. Also, it is important that such a closure be made simply and cheaply. In line with this it is desirable that bottle caps may be adapted to existing mass production machinery, including automatic closure applying or capping apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant closure-dropper assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved child-resistant closure-dropper assembly having inner and outer caps which must be manipulated in a predetermined manner before gaining access to the container.